Broken Emotions
by Ulitheal
Summary: OneShot. Someone close to them dies see how they suffer and come to terms with their grief. SasuNaru


AN: Don't ask where this story came from. It makes no sense to my mind, beware. Also this is shounen-ai or yaoi. Which means same sex relationship so beware again. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or it's characters.**

It was a dark night, lightening lit the sky and showed two figures battling on the grounds. The battle was fierce, shurikens and kunais flew back and fourth, occasionally the sound of a thousand birds and a blue glow would light up the area. Other times more than two figures would be battling, it would always come back to the two though, the others would just disappear in a puff of smoke and be gone. The rage and grief that the two shared could be seen by anyone. Their anger and sadness tinged the air, the battle between the two of them wasn't truly between the two of them. Each was battling a unseen opponent, a opponent who would not or could not die. On each face determination but most of all rage, rage at useless death, rage at an unseen enemy. If a passerby saw them they would think the two were trying to kill each other, while instead they were only take at their anger in the only way they knew how. Expressing their grief in the one way that they understood. The reason for the fight between these two, was just that day they received news of a death, a death of someone close to them. Truthfully they could not accept that news, only deny it hoping it would be a cruel joke being played upon them. They had to accept it though when the bloody and broken body of their comrade was shown to them. It was raining now, and the night was dark, gloomy almost as if sensing all the grief of so many people the sky was sympathizing with them all. Suddenly the two men broke apart, leaping back from each other as eagerly as they leapt at each other earlier.

"It isn't fair that she's dead, Sasuke. It's not fair at all!" the blonde haired one shouted at Sasuke the pain he was feeling evident in his voice. Sasuke did not answer only looked at his companion with blood red eyes. Both of them swearing in that one moment to make the one who did this to their friend pay, pay with his life. Rain was coming down on both of them, their hair and clothes being plastered to their bodies. Neither one of them truly caring whether they got sick or not, only feeling the pain in their hearts.

"Naruto, lets go," Sasuke said to him, gesturing for him to follow. Walking through the rain, both kept silent as the images went through their mind continuously. Reaching the Uchiha manor Sasuke walked through the gates then stopped when he realized Naruto had stopped. The blonde was standing right in front of the gate, not entering, just standing there. Gesturing for the blonde to come on in they both enter the house. It was silent and had a unlived feel to it. Both young men stood in the living room just surveying the room, it held only the bare essentials for living. A puddle of water was beginning to form underneath of both of them and a uncontrollable shivering seemed to strike the dark haired one.

"I'm so tired of losing people. So tired of seeing them die, and not being able to do anything," Sasuke said as he slowly lowered himself to the floor. Tracks of water were running down his cheeks, tears intermingled with the water tracking down his face from his hair. Naruto leaned down and grabbed a hold of Sasuke and shook him violently shouting it wasn't his fault. Both of them were showing a side of themselves that was never seen by others, a side that admitted weakness and pain. After murmuring to Sasuke saying that he understood they held on to each other desperately for that moment being a safe point for each other. After clinging to each other they separate, Naruto began to open the door. Then he paused and turned around and hesitantly asked for permission to stay the night. Sasuke agreed to his request and they both headed upstairs. Walking into the room upstairs Sasuke pulled out some clothes and handed them to Naruto. After doing this he headed for the shower to wash off the dirt and blood from their fight. When he got out of the shower Naruto walked in right after him, soon after two piles of wet, muddy clothes laid on the bathroom floor. After getting out of the shower Naruto walked over to Sasuke and both young men stared at one another. Motioning at the other side of the bed Sasuke got under the covers, and Naruto did the same. The lay there for a while each listening to the other breathing, taking comfort in the presence of the one laying beside them.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan's dead."

"I know."

"Sasuke, I can't sleep. I keep picturing what they did to her in my head."

"…"

Sasuke was silent. He also kept imagining what they did to Sakura too. Akatsuki had a lot to pay for, the death of his family, the death of Sakura, and trying to steal Naruto away from him. Oh yes Akatsuki definitely had a lot to pay for. Feeling Naruto shiver he moved over and spooned himself against Naruto. He slowly put his arms around Naruto to help stop the shivers as they became worse, slowly though the shivers died away. He drifted to sleep laying next to Naruto, listening to his breath come in and out softer and softer.

* * *

:The Next Day: 

A small ceremony was being held for all of those lost on the last mission. Ino was there crying her eyes out with Shikamaru trying to comfort as best as he could, Lee was sobbing into Gai's arms about his lost love Sakura. Kakashi was even on time to the ceremony and the difference in him was the most apparent. He didn't have the same jovial air that he usually had and the smile that they always felt was gone. Naruto and Sasuke stood side by side watching and listening to the ceremony and the Hokage talk about the friends they lost. After the ceremony both men headed to the training ground doing the only thing they knew how to do, train. They fought as viciously as the night before and soon the process became a daily habit. Team 7 was put on hold temporarily because they didn't have another teammate and truthfully none of them felt up to trying to get another one.

Every day for over a month they fought from dawn to dusk only stopping when they were too tired to fight anymore. People were becoming worried about them, because they weren't behaving as they used to. The insults and smart remarks were gone from their battles, the smiles and glint in their eyes was dead. With the death of their teammate the only thing they could do was train harder and harder. Push themselves to become stronger than ever so that they could never lose a precious person again. Soon even Kakashi was telling them to slow down and take a rest. He would remind them that Sakura wouldn't wanted them to get sick over her and that they should be careful. All that did was force them to push themselves harder to gain revenge against the group. By this time close to a year had passed after Sakura's death. Rumors of Akatsuki were being heard more and more. Sightings of Itachi were being reported more and more often. Sasuke became more driven to gain strength so he could avenge his family and his friend.

One day, while both boys were off on their own, Akatsuki decided to make their move. It was time to get the 9 tails fox. Kisame and Itachi attacked Naruto to subdue him and take him back to their lair. Naruto although much stronger from all of the training he had done was still no match for both of them. Soon he became unconscious and they grabbed him and began to leave. :WHOOSH: Sasuke appeared the wheels in his Sharingan spinning faster than ever.

"Put him down, Itachi."

"Little brother, still as weak as ever?"

"Put him down and fight me."

Itachi handed Naruto to Kisame and both men began to fight. The battle may have went on for some time because it soon became apparent that Sasuke was indeed much stronger than before and he could at least hold his own against Itachi. But before they could become serious ANBU squads, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade appeared.

"Release Naruto now!" Tsunade shouted seeing Naruto in Kisame's arms. "If you don't I will hurt you."

Seeing that they were outnumbered Itachi ordered a retreat and both of the S-Class Missing nins got away. Tsunade checked over Naruto and ordered the ANBU to go after them. Seeing that Naruto was unhurt she thencommanded Sasuke to take Naruto to his house and keep an eye on him. Sasuke complied and took the blond ninja home.

At his house Sasuke wandered through his house after tucking Naruto to sleep in his bed. He then took a shower and decided to go to bed. Walking into this room he looks over at the sleeping Naruto and then climbs in to go to sleep. As he slowly drifted to sleep he snaps awake when he felt Naruto move, Naruto moved to face him. Their faces were mere inches away from each other, he could feel the warmth from Naruto's breath against his face. Looking at each other in the eye they could both see the loneliness in the other, the loneliness and sadness. He could feel something inside of him snap. He pulled back from the blonde boy and stared him in the face.

"I…they almost got you. Itachi that is."

"But you rescued me so it's okay."

"He almost took you away, like he took Sakura away."

"I….I almost…lost…you."

Naruto stared him in the face for a moment. He saw something in the dark-haired boys face that he never saw before. Fear.Fear of losing him as they lost Sakura, fear of losing him to Itachi. So much fear that he was overwhelmed by it, but inside of that fear was something that knocked the wind out of him. Longing. Longing for him, the dead last, the evil kitsune child. It took all of that fear to bring out Sasuke's feelings, he thought to himself.

Swallowing Naruto slowly moved his face towards Sasuke, their lips gently touched. A jolt went through him at the touch of Naruto's lips on his own. Pulling away they stared at each other for a moment then lean forward to kiss again. This kiss was gentle, but it held a passion that neither were prepared for. They kissed again and both of them locked mouths and kissed with all the pain, grief, and fear they could not share in words. Slowly he began to run his hands up and down Naruto's back

The pain he felt when he heard of Sakura's death was nothing to what he would have felt if it had been Naruto, he realized. The anger he had felt was because of his own guilt at himself, that he was glad it was Sakura who died and not Naruto. He started to smirk at the thought that it took fear of losing Naruto to make him realize how special Naruto was to him. He loved the stupid dobe, it took the death of another person to make him realize his emotions for the blonde and even then it took over a year and almost losing him to realize it. Realizing all this he gave in to the passion and feelings.

::Insert Lemon NOW. Because does not allow this stuff I deleted it out of the story. Use your mind to create whatever little pervert scene you want. Now back to the story.::

Both of them collapsed, spent by the physical bonding they just did. Sleep and exhaustion was slowly coming over them, but before they fully fell asleep Naruto pushed himself against Sasuke's back and wrapped his arms around the other man. Sighing contentedly he fell asleep cradled against the one he loved, for he surely loved Sasuke if by what he felt was any indication. Before he fell asleep Sasuke heard Naruto say 'I love you, Sasuke,' smiling gently he said a prayer to Sakura then murmured he loved him, too. Both men fell asleep cuddled against the other take joy from the one they loved.

* * *

They both went to the memorial and looked down to find Haruno Sakura's name. Placing a flower on the memorial that he grabbed earlier Sasuke began to speak. 

"Sakura, I hope your happy wherever you are. I want you to know that we," he paused as he said it and looked over at Naruto, Naruto nodded. "We avenged your death. And I finally realize what a special gift love is." Sasuke finished then stood up and walked a distance away to let Naruto speak in private.

"Sakura-chan, I wish you hadn't died, but neither do I wish that one of us had died in your place. Sorry, that Sasuke isn't much of a talker either," he stopped as he said it, then grinned lightly as he remembered all the times she would talk on and on to Sasuke with him never saying a word. "I know you probably already know that, but…also I want to thank you because you sort of brought me and Sasuke together. By the way sorry that we haven't visited as much as we should in the last couple years."

"Hey Naruto, come on!" Sasuke shouted at him. He glanced over his shoulder muttered a quick sorry again then rushed over to his lover.

"Baka, today you become Hokage if you don't remember. We have to get going. She will know about everything anyway."

"Jeez, Sasuke. I just wanted to…"

"No time. Were going to be late." With that both men disappear. An image of a young pink haired girl appeared beside the monument. She shook her head at the receding two men and said something softly to herself. 'No need to be sorry, Naruto. I'm glad for you. I may not have gotten Sasuke's heart, but I got his friendship. The only thing I'm sad about is not being beside you, to watch you fulfill it. We'll be together again someday, but until then be happy and live for me. Don't let your pride and stubbornness block out your feelings.' She shook her head, looked up at the sky and smiled.

* * *

AN: Okay. This was weird. I don't think it makes any sense whatsoever. Most definitely a one-shot. Uh reviews welcome and this story really doesn't make any sense whatsoever. I removed the lemon and in I may post it with the lemon, you'll just have to check and see. Well if you think the story does make some sense please tell me. Oh well ja 


End file.
